Regresar
by SaraiV
Summary: Soy nueva en Grey's Anatomy... Es mi primer fic de la serie, estoy viendo la novena temporada, me agradan todos y cada uno de los personajes,:D Callie y Arizona, una pareja linda y divertida, se ubica en la séptima temporada cuando Arizona se va a Africa, regresa pero Callie ya no esta sola, díganme que opinan!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno soy nueva, en los fics de Grey's Anatomy, asi que podrían ayudarme diciéndome si sirvo o no para escribirlos, me gusta mucho la serie y todas las relaciones que hay ahí, pero mi primer fanfic será de Callie y Arizona, ambas me parecen muy divertidas y una linda pareja, ¡ bueno espero un… su opinión! ¡Saludos!

Todo Cambia en Un Instante

Se ha ido… ¿Y ahora que? Ella estaba feliz, es su sueño y estaba claro que yo no era parte de el, no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, no así, mi teléfono suena pero no es quien yo esperaba y ansiaba que fuera. Cristina había renunciado, tenia que verla.

Después de mi inesperado cambio de imagen y la compra de muebles, continuaría con la fiesta. Me emborrache, no sirvió de nada pues no la olvide, la recordé aun mas…

Antes de regresar al trabajo decidí tomar un día mas para mi, Salí a caminar por la costa, adoraba sentir la sensación del aire golpeando mi cara, pero adoraba aun mas sentirlo con ella a mi lado, me puse a pensar en todo y en todos, en mi familia, mis amigos y mis amores: los pasajeros y los que sintieron para toda la vida: George y Arizona y aquel que no supe en realidad que fue: Érica… Que será de ella…

Después de caminar y reflexionar un largo rato decidí ir por un café a una de las mas lindas y tranquilas cafeterías de Seattle, antes compre un libro así terminaría mi tarde, un buen café y un buen libro… Hasta que una voz me saco de mi zona de confort…

-Buenas tardes doctora Torres- Decía aquella voz, dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer que me hablaba, no pude decir nada sentía un remolino en mi estomago, sentir aquellos ojos azules inspeccionando mi rostro – Puedo invitarte otro café? – No conteste, en realidad… no sabia que decir, parpadee un par de veces para asimilar aquella imagen, al fin hable:

-No esperaba verte mas, ni aquí ni en cualquier otro lugar- Nos mirábamos una a la otra.

-Para ser honesta… yo tampoco- me dio una pequeña sonrisa y agacho la mirada.

-Que haces aquí? – Atine a decir.

-Bueno en realidad solo estoy de paso, tengo algunos problemas con mi departamento, intento venderlo- De nuevo hubo silencio.

-Es mejor que me valla- Dije cerrando mi libro.

-Me a gustado verte- Me sonrió tímidamente, se levanto de la mesa y me estiro tu mano, pensé en ignorar aquel gesto, mas no pude.

-Igualmente-Sonreí y salí calmadamente de ese lugar, no muy segura de lo que había pasado ahí, camine por algunos metros, hasta que sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, sabia quien era y me detuve, voltee lentamente, ahí estaba ella, con el mismo rostro de siempre, ese rostro que nunca supe descifrar.

-Quisiera hablar contigo- Se acerco un poco.

-Acabamos de hacerlo- Dije sin ánimos.

-Yo… quisiera disculparme, por todo… la forma en que me fui, por lo que dije… Lo siento- Por primera vez note en su mirada, algo parecido al arrepentimiento, sabia que lo sentía.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, no importa ya- Dije triste.

-… Solo quería que lo supieras-

-Lo se- Di media sonrisa me gire con la intención de seguir mi camino.

-Quisieras caminar conmigo? No pareces estar bien- Se justifico- Solo caminaremos y quizás me puedas contar lo que te pasa - dude por un instante:

-Por que no, me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti- Moví mi cabeza señalando el camino…

-Bueno… Te escucho-

-Uf por donde empezar, cuando te fuiste pasaron demasiadas cosas…- Le hable desde los disparos, la fusión, Jefe y todo lo demás…

-Cuantas cosas- Me dijo sorprendida.

-Así es… Las cosas cambian en tan solo un instante, y que ha pasado contigo?- Le dije.

-No mucho, Bueno ahora trabajo en un hospital en California, mi carácter y mi forma de trabajar no me ayudaron mucho y fue peor al principio, era insoportable, pero he tratado de de cambiar, ahora salgo mas, trato de divertirme, pero dime por que tan triste?-

-Que te hace pensar que estoy triste?- Pregunte.

-Bueno no tienes esa sonrisa tan linda que sale de tu cara sin razón-

-Acertaste, pues en lo personal no me ido muy bien- Suspire.

-Lo lamento-

-Si yo también, pero no me queda mas que caminar con la frente en alto- Sonreí al recordar a mi amigo- Y que pasa contigo?-

-Yo… No he tenido nada formal, nada más que encuentros casuales… No he encontrado a alguien que exija más de mí, supongo que lo merezco- Dijo con tristeza.

-No digas eso, alguien llegara… lucharas, amaras y perderás, continuaras con la siguiente hasta saber quien es la indicada- Caminábamos mirando el piso, Nos miramos al mismo tiempo por algunos segundos, al darme cuenta de la situación hable rápidamente- Mira la hora tengo que irme-

-Muy bien, me encanto hablar contigo-

-A mi también, espero volver a verte algún día-

-Eso espero- Nos dimos la mano- Adiós Callie,- se dio media vuelta y camino.

-Cuando te vas de la cuidad?- Pregunte sin saber por que

-Aun no tengo prisa- se detuvo y se volteo hacia mi.

-Quizá podríamos tomar una copa… Por lo viejos tiempos- Le sonreí.

-Me encantaría, podría ser mañana?- Sonrió.

-Me parece bien-

-Ire por ti a las 8- Caminaba de espaldas alejándose de mi.

Que he hecho! Pensé, ella te lastimo que pasa contigo… Al menos ella no te desilusiono, ella no te prometió nada, en cambio… Solo será una copa, solo eso…

…

Al volver fui al departamento de Marck, el ya estaría ahí…

-Hola- Salude al entrar, el veía televisión y me senté a lado de el…

-Donde estabas?- Me pregunto sin dejar de mirar la tv, me levante y fui a la cocina

-Caminando por ahí- Sirviéndome un vaso de agua, al fin apago el televisor y me miro con curiosidad.

-Y como estas?- Se giro para verme

-Mejor- Dije no muy segura.

-todo estará bien… mañana iremos a Joe's a tomar algo y te relajaras- Me acompaño en la cocina.

-No puedo- Dije bebiendo un poco de agua-

-Por?-

-Voy a salir con alguien- Tome un gran sorbo.

-En serio? Eso es bueno – Me sonrió. -Con quien?-

-Alguien… Que conocí hoy- Tome agua de nuevo.

-Eso Torres! Así se hace! Me alegro por ti- sonreía muy alegre- Chica o chico?

-Es una mujer que conocí en la cafetería- Había acabado mi agua… Diablos…

-Mujer? Otra vez? Ellas son malas!- Puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Los hombres engañan- Me justifique.

-Si… y las mujeres abandonan!- Auch! Pensé. -Mira lo que paso con Erica y Arizona- El tenia razón.

-Tienes razón, solo será una copa no mas- Dije pensativa.

-Y sexo sin compromiso?- Me pregunto pícaramente.

-No nada de eso solo una copa- Le sonreí.

-Okey…- Me dijo desilusionado- Ordenamos pizza?...-

…

Era vienes, 7:30, yo esperaba en la sala, tenia puestos unos jeans negros muy ajustados, botas, mi remera negra, había limpiado mi departamento, esperaba, la puerta se abrió, era Marck:

-Nerviosa- Se sentó a mi lado.

-Si un poco-

-Había pensado… Ya que irán por una copa… Por que no van a Joe's, así podría conocerla- Me sonrió coqueto.

-No lo creo- Le di una palmadita en su mejilla- Preferimos algo mas discreto- Sonrei.

-Discreto?-

-No será mas que una salida no vale la pena que la conozcan, vale?- Dije un poco nerviosa-

-Mmm…- Me miro con cautela- Esta bien Torres…- Se levanto para irse- Buena suerte tigre- Me guiño un ojo y se fue. Tome mi libro para relajarme un poco, funciono, algunos minutos después la puerta me saco de mi mundo de tranquilidad y me guio directo al del pánico, fui a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba ella…

Con esos colores serios, que la hacían ver tan madura he interesante- Estas lista- Me sonrió.

-Por supuesto- Tome mi bolso y salimos- Y a donde iremos?- Pregunte.

-Bueno… Pensaba algo tranquilo y silencioso, ya veras- Subimos a su camioneta y nos dirigimos a un pequeños café-bar a las afueras, al llegar pude sentir el delicioso olor a café, y algunas risas alegres dentro. Fuimos a la mesa, ordenamos un buen vino y dos copas, ella las sirvió.

-Bueno- Me dio una copa-Ahora creo que podemos relajarnos y hablar mejor-

-De que quieres que hablemos, ya te lo he dicho todo- Tome de mi vino.

-Bueno aun te noto apagada, se que algo anda mal, y ya se cual es la razón pero necesitas hablarlo y yo te puedo escuchar- Suspire, tenia razón, aun dolía… mucho.

-Bueno… Su nombre es Arizona ella… Es cirujana pediátrica, trabajaba en hospital, no la había visto hasta que un día la conocí en Joe's… Salimos, todo iba bien, pensé que seria para siempre por ella me creo ilusiones, después gano un premio para una labor en África, era su sueño, se suponía que yo me iría con ella, al final decidió irse sin mi, y sin mas me dejo en medio del aeropuerto- Ella no me miraba- Quedo claro que yo no era parte de su sueño, así que… seguiré intentándolo- Sonreí sin ganas, en el fondo me sentía mejor, hablarlo en realidad me había echo bien.

-Ella volverá- al fin me miro, con una pequeña luz en sus ojos- Una ves que alguien te conoce bien, eres imposible de olvidar- Moviendo su cabeza- Tenemos que volver a ti…- Nos miramos por varios segundos y así nos quedamos, hablando y riendo por varias horas mas…

…

California no estaba muy lejos, ella me visitaba con mas frecuencia y nuestras salidas eran como antes, dos buenas amigas divirtiéndose pero esta ves con mas conocimiento una de la otra… Una noche con varios tragos encima volvimos a probar nuestros labios, esta ves ya no pude escapar…

Marck sospechaba pero el amor lo mantenía muy ocupado…

El fin de semana Erica y yo saldríamos a cenar… Ella acababa de llegar, se estaba cambiando en mi habitación, yo estaba esperando en la cocina acomodando algunas cosas, tocaron a la puerta…

-Marck… Creí que estarías con…- Hable desde adentro…

-Entonces imagínate esto: Estoy en África y todo es estupendo, la gente es muy amable y la clínica es asombrosa, hago un trabajo que se siente importante puedo ver que hago la diferencia, pero lloro, constantemente y este tipo con el que trabajo, me pregunta que esta mal, y yo digo: extraño a mi novia, en realidad la extraño, me pregunta si quiero regresar que el puede remplazarme, abro mi boca para decir no, pero lo que sale es si, y entonces lo hice, regrese - Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer- Te ves muy hermosa- Me sonrió…

En ese momento no supe que sentir… Sin más… cerré la puerta, quedando totalmente paralizada…

-Quien era?- Me pregunta Erica lista para salir…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola De nuevo! Discúlpenme por tardar tanto… Pero enserio que la escuela quita mucho tiempo… Pero la buena noticia es que estoy de vacaciones! Y las aprovechare para continuar este su FFic! Muchas Gracias a quienes me leen y siguen y mucho más a quienes me dejan sus reviews…

abc: Que bueno que te guste, espero verte por aquí de nuevo!

Diana: No muy pronto pero aquí te dejo otro capítulo espero que te guste!

Jessica Torres-Robbins: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, disfruta el capitulo ;) !

YeimyHuddyland: Jeje, que bueno que le guste señorita, disfruta el capitulo!

FatyG: Claro que lo continuare! Disfruta el capitulo!

**Eres Increíble…**

"Estas bien?" Me dijo preocupada

"Estoy bien" Sonreí "Pero creo que necesito sentarme" Me dirigí al sofá, ella se sentó conmigo y nos quedamos en silencio…

Afuera (Arizona):

En que pensaba cuando la deje, me decía amargamente afuera de mi antiguo departamento secando mis lágrimas, fui interrumpida por unas risas alegres, que prácticamente se esfumaron cuando me vieron:

-Te veré adentro- Dijo Lexie, mirando a Mark, el solo asintió

-Que haces aquí?- Me pregunto tranquilo.

-No pude estar sin ella- Salió una lagrima que de inmediato limpie- Pero creo que no quiere verme- Dije mirando la puerta.

-Bueno… que esperabas después de que la dejaste así como lo hiciste?- Se acerco a mí.

-Claro- De nuevo algunas lágrimas se asomaron.

-Hey, tranquila… tienes que darle tiempo, además debes estar exhausta, es mejor que te vayas a descansar- mirando la puerta suspire

-De acuerdo- Y sin ánimos me fui…

(Mark)

-Sabía que regresaría- pensé, y de inmediato entre al departamento de Callie…

-Que hace ella aquí?- Mire impresionado a aquella rubia.

-…Iba a decírtelo- Me dijo Callie sin voltear a verme

-A si? Y cuando?- Le dije empezando sin ninguna razón a molestarme.

-Callie es una niña grande, no necesita que la cuides- Al fin hablo Érica un tanto frustrada.

-Después de que tú te fuiste Fui yo quien le ayudo a levantarse! Tengo que protegerla!- Dije elevando la voz

-Pues creo que no haces un buen trabajo- Dijo en tono un tanto burlón.

-Ya basta!- Callie al fin se levanto- Mark, por favor hablamos mañana- …Mire por ultimo a la mujer y me fui…

(Callie)

-Quien se cree?- Hablo Érica aun molesta.

-Oye, el ha sido la única persona constante en mi vida, es mi mejor amigo- Le dije seria.

-…Lo sé, lo siento- Me dijo mirando al suelo- Creo que debería irme- Se acerco a mi dudando.

-Está bien- le conteste, Me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y así se fue.

Me recosté en el sillón, ¿Por qué regreso? Pensaba- No tenia que… Apenas aprendía a estar sin ella… Un montón de sentimientos se acumularon en mi cabeza, inundada en ellos me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el ruido en mi puerta me despertó, era Mark que traía algunas cosas para el desayuno, me miro y después se dirigió al la cocina, mientras empezaba a cocinar me dijo tranquilo:

"Bueno te escucho" sin mirarme.

"Que quieres que te diga… Soy adicta al dolor"- Le dije suspirando.

"Primero: como encontraste a Érica?"

"…Recuerdas a la mujer de la cafetería hace casi un mes…"

"¿por eso no querías que la conociera"

"Sabía que no sería bueno"

"Y… ¿Están juntas?"

"No lo sé… No hemos… " Lo mire confundida

"¿Eres feliz?"

"…" No supe que contestarle

"¿Viste a Arizona?"

"Si… La vi"

"¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?" Me miro preocupado

"La verdad" Mi voz era cada vez más baja- Yo me siento muy… enojada- Sonreí mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos "No tenía derecho…." El me miraba desde la estufa

"Lo sé… ¿Crees que se quede?"

"Sinceramente ni siquiera le hable… Solo le cerré la puerta en la cara".

"Me gusta esta Callie malvada" Me sonrió "Tienes a dos hermosas y enamoradas mujeres tras de ti, aprovéchalo y piensa, esta vez, solo en ti y en lo que te haga feliz, ellas ya hicieron lo que quisieron con su vida y contigo… es tu turno" Me sonrió ampliamente…

Después de desayunar nos preparamos para ir al hospital…

(Afuera del departamento) Arizona:

"Espero que aun este aquí" Pensé sentándome, cuando de pronto vi salir a Mark

"Hey… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería ver a Callie antes de ir al hospital"

"Uh no creo que sea un buen momento" Lo mire decepcionada "No tarda en salir" Me sonrió y se fue a su departamento, quince minutos después ella salió y me miro…

"¿Te quedaste aquí? ¿Toda la noche?"

"Bueno… No…" Me levante "Acabo de regresar de África… Fui a un hotel, me bañe, dormí un poco y regrese muy temprano" Le sonreí, y de nuevo ahí estaba la mirada.

"En serio Arizona… Regresa a Malawi" Y así se fue…

Decidí ir al hospital a tratar de recuperar mi trabajo… Llegando fui en busca del jefe… Estaba muy ocupado así que mientras caminábamos yo hablaba…

"… Y tendré que ir cada tres meses por los próximos dos años a ver que todo este orden..." le explicaba.

"lo siento Dra. Robbins acabo de firmar un contrato con un nuevo cirujano pediátrico, no podemos gastar dinero que no tenemos…"

"¿Me está diciendo que ya no puedo trabajar aquí?" en ese momento el teléfono del jefe y Karev nos interrumpieron

"Robbins regresaste!" Me dijo muy feliz

"Esa es la reacción que yo esperaba"

"Lo siento Dra…" el jefe se despidió

"Cuéntame acerca de este nuevo tipo de pediatría" Le pregunte curiosa

"El tipo es un idiota, de hecho hay una cirugía que deberías ver…." Así fue, después de observar al tipo, confirme lo que Karev me decía, después un breve intercambio de palabras, Salí corriendo en busca del permiso del jefe para intervenir, necesitaba también un cirujano ortopédico, en el camino encontré a la mejor:

"Dra. Torres OR 2 ahora 911!"

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo mientras yo corría a prepararme…..

OR 2 (Callie)

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunte cuando vi a Karev frente al nuevo cirujano, después de explicarme la situación hable:

"Dr. Stark ¿Va a trabajar conmigo para salvar esta pierna sí o no" De pronto vi entrar a Arizona lista para operar.

"No, según las ordenes del Dr. Webber este ahora es mi paciente" Echando rayos el nuevo pediatra se fue, ahora me tocaría operar con ella… Después de algún tiempo en silencio ella hablo:

"Entiendo que estés enojada, también entiendo por que me cerraste la puerta en la cara enserio…" Yo la interrumpí:

"No, no puedes secuestrarme con una cirugía y obligarme a escucharte, estoy aquí para salvar una pierna nada mas… nada de hablar"…

…

Afuera de la habitación de nuestro paciente:

"Esta es una gran victoria" Me decía muy feliz Arizona "No importa lo que haya pasado hoy trabajamos bien juntas… Gracias por venir cuando te lo pedí" Me sonrió, yo le entregue la ficha dispuesta a irme, ella no me dejo…

"Calliope. Estoy tan profundamente, profundamente, profundamente arrepentida de haberte herido tanto. Lo siento muchísimo. Porque estoy tan enamorada de ti…y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida diciéndotelo. Me disculparé contigo todos los días si eso es lo que necesitas. Pero por favor…por favor…no te vayas una vez más. He cruzado el mundo entero para llegar a ti. Te amo. Por favor." La mire por un momento:

"Tuviste que cruzar el mundo para llegar a mi Arizona porque te fuiste, volaste al otro lado del mundo sin mirar atrás, simplemente te fuiste. Y esto puede que sea nuevo para ti, de hecho creo que un poco lo es, pero no eres la única en esta relación, somos dos. Tú volviste hoy, pero yo no. Lo que sea que haya pasado hoy, no cambia eso." …

(Arizona)

Y así camino lejos de mí una vez más. Al final del día, viendo la ultima cirugía de aquel tiroteo el jefe me re contrato… Estaría bajo el mando de Stark… todos se burlaron de mi… No me importo, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella…

(Callie)

"Dr. Webber" Toque en su oficina

"Dra. Torres pase"

"Jefe… quería hablarle acerca de algo"

"Seguro, tome asiento"

"Quería pedirle algunos días libres…" lo mire nerviosa

"¿Pasa algo?" Me pregunto

"No no, es solo para dejar algunas cosas en orden"

"Torres… "Se quito sus anteojos "Esto no es como faltar algunos días al colegio, tiene pacientes…"

"Lo sé, pero enserio lo necesito"

"Y nosotros la necesitamos a usted"…Fue entonces que comencé a pensar.

"Puedo quedarme hasta el alta de todos ellos y hasta que encuentre otro jefe de Orto si es lo que quiere… después de eso are mi renuncia inmediata" Me levante para irme "Gracias por todo" Me fui… sin saber en realidad lo que acababa de hacer…

Al día siguiente (Mark)

Firmaba algunas fichas clínicas mientras miraba coqueto a la enfermera… Era un día normal…

"¿Es cierto que Torres se va?" Me pregunto Sheperd muy inquieto

"¿Qué dices…?" Lo mire confundido

"Es lo que todos comentan"… Lo deje atrás y comencé a buscar a Callie, después de un largo recorrido la vi detrás del muro de vidrio, estaba con un paciente, cuando me vio se despidió de él con un largo abrazo, vi como él le daba las gracias…

"Si que extrañare eso" Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

"De qué diablos hablas?" Le dije molesto

"Oye…"

"¿Cómo es eso que te vas?"

"Si ya lo he dicho"

"Todos lo saben menos yo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!?" Dije enojado…

"Exactamente por eso" Me dijo sin darle importancia… mi paciencia se había acabado, la tome de los hombros bruscamente he hice que me mirara.

"Explícame!"

"Mark, tranquilo" Se soltó "Sera temporal… o no… Solo hasta que decida que hacer… está bien?" Cerro su ficha "Hablamos bien esta noche, tengo que ver a un paciente…" Y así me dejo.

Estaba en el cuarto de Rayos X cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

"Es cierto que Callie se va" Me pregunto Arizona casi sin aliento..

"Eso parece" Le dije volviendo a mirar las radiografías

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo preocupada "¿Por mi? ¿Por que regrese?"

"No lo sé… No me dijo nada"

"Por favor… dime por que lo hace… si no me ayudaras a recuperarla, ayúdame con esto" Me gire dispuesto a irme…

"Está bien"

Después de mi última cirugía me dirigí al departamento de Callie, al llegar ahí escuche música dentro, entre y vi a mi amiga… más linda de lo normal… Agradable… pero extraño…

"Ahora si podemos hablar?" Le pregunte

"Claro" Se acerco a mí con un vaso de whisky y una copa de vino tinto en su otra mano "Siéntate" Me dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño sillón rojo."Tenias razón sabes… cuando empecé a salir con George y después de que él me engaño… de pronto deje de hacer cosas que me gustaba hacer, como bailar en ropa interior… me encantaba hacerlo… después de la universidad llegue al hospital y aunque tenía dinero para no trabajar después de mis horas, no lo hacía, ahora que fui Jefa de Orto y soy mejor doctora, creo que es hora de divertirme un poco… no quiero pensar en Arizona… aunque no puedo evitarlo " Sacudió su cabeza "Es hora de un cambio: ya me corte el cabello pero quiero más" Me sonrió y bebió de su copa…

"Ya renunciaste ahora ¿que sigue?" La mire extrañamente feliz…

"… Voy a cantar" Mi sonrisa prácticamente se esfumo…

"¿Qué?"

"Si! En pequeño bar cerca de la costa, ya hice la llamada… mañana será mi primera presentación" No lo creía "¿No te encanta?" Me miraba emocionada y no dejaba de moverse.

"¿Tan siquiera sabes cantar?"

"Por supuesto y lo hago muy bien!"

"Si tu estas feliz…"

"Lo estoy" Con eso me saco una gran sonrisa

"Entonces yo también" Levante mi vaso y brindamos.

"Tienes que ir" Me dio una tarjeta del lugar "A las 9:30"

"Ahí estaré" Le sonreí

"Por cierto… tienes que ir solo…"

…

Al día siguiente en el hospital Arizona ya me esperaba impaciente en el lobby….

"Y bien?" Me pregunto nerviosa…

"Bueno me dejo claro que quiere ser feliz…"

"Y aquí no lo era?"

"Al parecer a quedado satisfecha con lo que hizo y quiere hacer mas afuera"

"Eso no suena como Callie… Entones no es por mi?"

"O no… tu también la molestabas… Pero de la buena forma" Le sonreí

"Gracias…" Me dijo aliviada "Y ahora qué?"

"Te seré sincero y te ayudare a recuperarla… "

"Enserio?" Me miro sorprendida

"Solo porque odio a quien está viendo ahora" Me moleste… "Te veré a la hora del almuerzo… No llegues tarde"

"¿Qué…? ¿Ella…?" No deje que terminara salí de inmediato del ascensor…

(Arizona)

"Esta saliendo con alguien…" Me dije decepcionada "Tu la dejaste… Solo tienes que hacer que ella te perdone… aun piensa en ti…" Me sonreí y espere con ansias la hora del almuerzo.

Al llegar a la cafería vi a Mark comiendo una manzana en las mesas de afuera, me acerque a él con una ensalada…

"Y bien…" Le dije impaciente

"Bueno primero la sinceridad: Huyes de los compromisos, es lo que hiciste con Callie: Te comprometiste con ella y luego la dejaste, si vuelves a hacerle eso me encargare de ti y lo digo enserio" Me miro "Ella te ama y estoy seguro que siempre lo hará… " Mi corazón se estremeció "Pero ahora está saliendo con alguien… Tú decides si luchas por ella o dejaras que se valla" Lo mire triste y confundida, dude por un momento, le pregunte con miedo a escuchar la respuesta:

"¿Ella es feliz…?"

"Ni siquiera ella lo sabe… Es lo que busca"

"¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?"

"Me matara por decirte esto…" Dudo y suspiro…. "Va a cantar" Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo

"Enserio?" Lo mire incrédula

"Lo mismo pensé"

"Ella es increíble…. Estoy segura que nos sorprenderá…" Le sonreí dulcemente

"Su primera presentación será aquí" Me entrego una pequeña tarjeta "Esta noche, 9:30 y…Yo no te dije nada… " Me guiño un ojo y así se fue…. Me quede unos momentos pensando, recordé que había quedado con Teddy para unos tragos en Joe's, tendría que cancelarle, me sonreí y me levante para irme…

(Cristina)

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Le dije a Meredith que leía una revista mientras almorzábamos

"No…" Me dijo sin prestarme atención

"Callie trabajara en bar" Le dije emocionada

"Tú también lo hiciste, es solo una etapa…" No me miro

"Como sea…. Tenemos que ir"

"Está bien…"

….

Bueno tenía la idea del episodio donde Callie y Mark conciben a la pequeña Sofía, es el plan para la siguiente parte…Pero aquí eso no sucederá: Solo nuestros mismos doctores, esta vez con Arizona, y Callie sacando a la estrella que lleva dentro y claro con un rico y sensual toque de alcohol.

Les dejo el adelanto ya estoy por acabar la segunda parte así que díganme que les pareció y yo publicare el siguiente, denme ánimos por que sin ellos no se puede…

Un saludo enorme!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, lo sé soy terrible! prometí apurarme para subir la segunda parte, no contaba con que mis padres me llevaría de vacaciones al lugar más alejado de la civilización por lo tanto del internet Perdón! Pero aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí díganme que opinan, Gracias por los Favoritos xD los que siguen este FF y a los que me dejan sus hermosas reviews, son lo mejor!

YeimyHuddyland: Jeje tu comentarios tan geniales! Gracias por el Psico-abrazo uno para ti también! Espero que te guste el capitulo!

Guest: Gracias :3 Jeje espero que te siga pareciendo genial!

Lyslys31: Te apoyo! A mi tampoco me agrada, mm veamos: la verdad no leo mucho Fanfic en español pero hay un autor en especial que me agrada es mikitrob sus FF son geniales en especial el de Epidemia eso si es para adultos, también: Siempre Te Amare, No Importa Que de Jessica Torres-Robbins, espero que te sirva de algo, Gracias por leer y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!

Maladroga: Tu nombre de usuario es genial, Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo!

Ashley Grant: Gracias! Me encanta que te encante! Espero que te encante este capitulo!

(Mark)

Era sábado en la tarde, Derek nos había anunciado que financiarían su trabajo de investigación, por cual iríamos a celebrar a Joe's, la Dra. Altman, Bailey y el Dr. Hunt, Robbins no podría ir debido a una cirugía pero sabía que estaría después en el bar con Callie, yo solo me quedaría un momento no me perdería su primer día de "trabajo". Los residentes se quedarían a cargo toda la noche. (Pobre Cristina)

Varias copas después y de hablar de lo horribles que son las citas me levante para irme, eran casi la nueve, mas Derek me detuvo.

"Que haces? A dónde vas?" Me pregunto alegremente.

"Tengo que irme, lo siento" Me puse mi abrigo.

"Oye tu planeaste esto, no nos puedes dejar!" Dijo Teddy arrastrando las palabras.

"Es cierto" Dijo Miranda con el mismo acento.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Callie ella esta…" Fui bruscamente interrumpido por Bailey.

"Si vamos a ver a Callie…" Dijo mientras se levantaba "La extraño…"

"Tienes razón… Vamos" Se levanto Teddy, estaba a punto de caer pero Owen fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura.

"Vamos entonces" Sonrió el pelirrojo, seguido por Derek que vigilaba a Bailey.

"Pero…!" No pude hacer nada, todos ya iban a la puerta de salida. Suspire y los seguí, todos se dirigían al departamento, me aclare la garganta y abrí la puerta de la camioneta

"Callie no esta ahí" Les señale el auto y así los lleve hasta nuestro destino. Después de media hora de camino, llegamos al cálido lugar, Nada mal, rustico pero acogedor, una gran barra de bebidas y botellas al fondo, mesas redondas por todos lados con pequeños y cómodos sillones, cuadros de diversos grupos musicales colgados por todo el lugar, estaba casi lleno vi dos mesas bacías en medio así que me dirigí rápidamente a ellas y todos me siguieron, una vez que las juntamos tomamos asiento, pronto un hombre se nos acerco

"Bienvenidos a Grego Bar, soy Gregory pero pueden llamarme Greg" Nos sonrió gentilmente "Puedo traerles algo?"

"Si… podrías traernos un "alzheimer prematuro"… Dijo Bailey riendo fuertemente, el mesero sonrió divertido y confundido.

"Solo bromea" Le dijo Owen sonriendo "Whisky puro para todos"

Aquel hombre alto de complexión alta y fuerte, ojos de color gris y cabello negro, con cara amigable y sonrisa encantadora, le recordó por un instante a Callie, me levante para preguntarle acerca ella, la voz de Derek me detuvo.

"Que hacemos aquí… Donde está Callie?"

"Es lo que iré a ver" Me levante, y me dirigí a la barra donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

"Disculpe Gregory…" Me senté en un banco

"Puede llamarme Greg…" Me sonrió mientras acomodaba nuestra bebidas en una charola verde oscuro.

"Greg… A qué hora empieza la música en vivo?" Lo mire nervioso mientras rascaba mi barba, el miro su reloj y dijo preocupado

"Es hora, lamento la demora… iré a ver eso" Dijo nervioso "pero deje llevo su bebidas" regreso y tomo la charola rápidamente por poco derramaba su contenido. Hable para tranquilizarlo.

"Oye no hay problema… la mujer que cantara es mi amiga y solo quiero verla antes de empezar para desearle buena suerte…" Le dije tranquilo

"O ya entiendo" dijo más relajado "Deja entregar esto a tus amigos y te llevare con ella" Se dirigió a nuestra mesa, donde todos mis doctores ya reían divertidos, sonreí al verlos y seguí a Gregory hasta un pequeña puerta en el pasillo de los lindos baños, mientras caminábamos el me pregunto.

"Hace mucho que conoces a Callie?" Me dijo amablemente

"Hace apenas algunos años, pero ya somos muy amigos" Era muy fácil hablar con él.

"Y ella…" Dudo "Olvídalo… aquí es…" Dijo tocando un par de veces… desde dentro escuche su voz

"Pase" se escucho desde dentro.

"Ya es hora Callie" Dijo el hombre sonriéndole estúpidamente "Pero hay alguien que quiere verte" Se movió y al fin me dejo verla.

"Mark!" Se levanto del pequeño sillón

"No tardes" Le dio una última sonrisa y salió.

"Hey Torres mírate…" Sexy corte de cabello, lindos skinny-jeans negros acompañados con una botas modelo Chelsea y su chamarra de piel "Te ves…"

"Lo se" me dijo sonriendo

"Ya veo porque tienes a Gregory babeando" Me dijo pícaramente

"Al menos si no le gusta mi canción me contratara como mesera" Dijo nerviosa.

"Hey tranquila, esto no es como dar un conferencia, haz lo que sabes y todos te amaran" le dije tomándola por los hombros. Me sonrió

"Lo sé, además me ayuda que estés solo tu aquí" Me abrazo. La culpa me quemaba por dentro.

"Vamos ya, ve a patear algunos traseros" Le sonreí mientras le rogaba a todos los dioses que no viera a sus antiguos colegas, salimos y encontramos a Gregory en el pasillo.

"Lista?..." Le estiro su mano para que caminara con el

"Si" Le sonrió y caminaron hasta el templete donde ya se encontraba una pequeña banda. Yo me quede parado ahí para que Callie no me viera caminar a nuestra mesa y vomitara al ver a todos ellos ahí. Ella se sentó en un banco en medio del escenario y saludo sonriente a sus nuevos compañeros. Greg al fin hablo por el micrófono retro:

"Buenas noches a todos, espero que la estén pasado fenomenal, como saben hoy será nuestra primera presentación de música en vivo" Todos aplaudieron y gritaron "Al final ustedes podrán decidir a quién quieren escuchar en este su bar Grego" De nuevo gritos y aplausos "Para empezar tenemos a una mujer que para mí puede que sea la más hermosa que haya visto" Se giro para ver a Callie y bajo del escenario. Ella se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

"Hola…" Algunos empezaron a aplaudir "Mi nombre es Callie… y… espero que les guste"… Mientras ella miraba al público yo me escabullí a mi mesa.

Llegando vi a Arizona sentada entre los otros doctores, me senté a lado de ella…

"Que haces aquí?" Dije nervioso bebiendo mi whisky por completo

"Creíste que me iba a perder esto, Callie te va a matar cuando nos vea a todos nosotros aquí" Dijo bebiendo de su vino

"No necesitas recodármelo" Frustrado.

"Donde está Callie?" Pregunto Owen, todos me miraron, yo solo apunte al escenario.

"Ella es Callie?" Dijo Teddy entrecerrando los ojos

"Claro que no" dijo Bailey "Callie no es tan guapa" mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

"De hecho lo es" Dijo Owen mientras miraba atentamente a la morena en el escenario, Arizona miro a Owen sorprendida. "¿Qué? Lo es" Dijo señalando al escenario Arizona volteo y vio a la hermosa mujer, sonrió lentamente mientras ella empezaba a cantar. (Sara Ramírez - Waitin)

…..

_-Sitting by the phone, Waiting, all alone, And there's nobody here to say it's gonna be okay, Saw you today, you mealted me, Could not control my eyes, was drowning in your beauty,__  
__And if the loving was right, but the timeing was wrong, Should I put up a fight? Cause' the wanting is so strong, Keep this in mind, got nothing but time, And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call,_"Todos la miraban hipnotizados no solo por que estaba preciosa, cantaba como nadie"_Day's seem so long, since you've been gone, From the horizon to the setting of the sun you, haunt me, Spoke from the heart, I know I broke yours apart, If you could only see I'm not the girl I used to be, And if the loving was right, but the timeing was wrong, Should I put up a fight? Cause' the wanting is so strong, Keep this in mind, got nothing but time, And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call, Since you went away, I've been running round, wearing myself out just to find you, Since you went away, I've been trying to rebound, But everything comes back to you, Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, And if the loving was right, but the timeing was wrong, Should I put up a fight? Cause' the wanting is so strong, Keep this in mind, got nothing but time, And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah I'm waiting, said I'm waiting for your call, I'm waiting for your call, Waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting, I said I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting oh.-_

Al terminar todos se pararon chiflando, aplaudiendo y gritando, no me extraño ella es asombrosa.

(Arizona)

Me levante con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía ser que ella fuera tan increíble, si antes la admiraba ahora yo era su fan numero 0, si era posible estaba más enamorada de ella. Se levanto del banco orgullosa, como aquellos días cuando un paciente le daba las gracias por haberle salvado algún miembro de su cuerpo.

"Creo que erró su profesión" Dijo Bailey muy sonriente mirando a su amiga.

"Tenía una bella voz, no me sorprende" Decía Owen aplaudiendo, de nuevo, voltee a verlo sorprendida.

"Es sorprende" Dijo Derek sonriendo

"lo sé!" Dijo Marck aplaudiendo y gritando a más no poder.

….

Cuando al fin todos se calmaron, Callie hablo de nuevo:

"Gracias" Y así bajo del escenario muy sonriente.

"Ahora vengo" Dijo Marck corriendo hacia ella, hubiera querido ser yo: abrazarla y decirle lo increíble que era y decirle al mundo con un beso que ella estaba conmigo…

….

(Marck)

"Callie!" Le dije anunciando mi llegada, ella volteo enseguida

"Que tal estuve? Me escuche bien? Pase la vergüenza más grande de mi vida?" Dijo preocupada.

"Creo que deberías regresar al hospital" le dije lo más serio posible. Al verme ella trago saliva.

"Que…?"

"Lo hiciste tan bien, que tengo miedo de que no regreses" Le dije sonriendo orgulloso, sus ojos se iluminaron y me abrazo con fuerza, así nos quedamos un momento hasta que hable. "Te tengo un sorpresa…" La tome de la mano y la guie entre la multitud hasta nuestra mesa, mientras caminábamos todos la felicitaban y sonreían, parecía una estrella de rock. Al llegar casi se le salieron los ojos al ver a todos ahí y a Arizona.

"Que bien escondido lo tenias" Le dijo Altman abrazándola.

"Hey que hacen aquí?" Dijo Callie mirándome.

"¿Sorpresa?" Dije viendo a Derek

"Pudiendo ser rica y famosa con esa voz, estas en un hospital perdiendo pacientes que un día están perfectos y al otro día mueren sin ninguna razón, esas malditas fistulas, deberías estar cantándole a la vida en vez de…" Todos la mirábamos divertidos "¿Qué!?" Dijo Miranda tomándose su trago.

"Creo que es suficiente, mejor nos vamos" Dijo Owen quitándole el vaso a Miranda "Fue fenomenal Callie" Le sonrió y tomo a Teddy de la cintura, para salir del bar. Lo mismo hizo Derek con Bailey.

"En un rato te traigo tu camioneta" Dijo Shepherd tomando mi llaves.

"Con cuidado" Dijimos al unisonó Callie, Arizona y yo. Cuando los vimos marcharse, nos quedamos en silencio, un incomodo silencio que Arizona corto.

"Eres impresionante" Le dijo con una voz que sabía que derretiría a Callie, así fue pues se quedaron mirando una a la otra por varios segundos, hasta que alguien apareció.

"Aquí estas!" Dijo Gregory emocionado, cuando Callie volteo fue aprisionada por sus brazos "De haber sabido que cantabas de esa forma abría cancelado al otro aspirante" Callie se sonrojo.

"Entonces tengo el trabajo?" Los tres lo miramos impacientes.

"Si!" De nuevo se abrazaron esta vez ella le respondió. Era extraño, pues al estar así, abrazándose, parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hechos uno para el otro, para estar así, Arizona también lo noto, pues su sonrisa casi había desaparecido.

"Iré a decirle al otro que cante y se largue de aquí" Dijo Greg deshaciendo el abrazo.

"Felicidades" Dije.

"Gracias Marck, a ti también Arizona… Por estar aquí" Entonces ellas se abrazaron, tal vez aquel abrazo había sido mágico pero este era otra cosa, era como ver dos corazones palpitando a punto de explotar, el miedo te invade cuando están por separarse.

(Arizona)

Extrañaba tanto sentirla junto a mí, sentirme entre sus brazos.

"Iré por mis cosas y nos tomamos un trago para celebrar" Nos dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, camino lejos de nosotros.

"Bien hecho estas en el juego!" Dijo Marck apretando mi brazo.

"No soy la única" Dije frustrada mirando al dueño de aquel bar.

"No creo que Gregory sea su tipo…" Me dijo igualmente viéndolo.

"Acaso no viste como se abrazaron? Además… es bonito…" Dije haciendo una mueca, que hizo reír a Marck.

"Nos mas que tu…" me dijo Marck coqueto, "bien las dejare un momento para que hablen" dijo viendo a una rubia alta de cuerpo envidiable, camino lentamente hacia ella y yo me senté en la barra a esperar. Poco después llego Callie y se sentó a mi lado.

"y Marck?" Le señale el lugar en donde estaba, ella solo rodo los ojos "Como es mi noche tu invitas la primero ronda" Me dijo alegre

"Amen" Levanto su mano para pedir las copas, levante la mía y le dije "Por tu gran noche" Ella levanto la suya y Repitió "Por mi gran noche" nos sonreímos y las bebimos por completo. Después de beber en silencio un par más, Callie hablo:

"Y como estuvo África?"

"Excelente, triste, pero excelente…" De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio "Pero no pude estar sin ti…" Nos miramos fijamente, con su mirada me convenció de que aun tenia esperanza, de pronto me sonrió tiernamente, y yo la mire enbobada "¿Qué pasa…?"

"Shh, escucha" (Gomez – Little Pieces)

-_Little piece of me you can't haveAnd I know that it's driving you madLittle part inside you can't reachI'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be._ "Quieres bailar?" Me dijo tomando mi mano.- _There's a part of you that wants to fightBut I never really had the appetiteI feel my feelings won't speakWords that will be taken upon the breeze_"Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me llevo a la pista"_The wind is always blowing. Pieces falling from me__  
__You can have them for freeI've never felt so completePieces falling from me_…

Y como si hubiese sido la primera vez que salimos, comenzamos a bailar. Desde hace tiempo que no me sentía tan completa como ahora.

Al acabar la canción nos sonreímos y caminamos de nuevo a la barra…

"Otra?" Señale nuestras copas vacías

"Por supuesto" Mientras nos servían, Gregory llamo a Callie al extremo de la barra, levantando unos papeles en su mano "Ahora vuelvo iré a firmar mi contrato" Me sonrió y se fue. Yo la miraba desde lejos mientras hablaba con su nuevo jefe. Fui interrumpida por una mujer que se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, no la mire hasta que pidió el mismo vino que yo estaba tomando, no sabía quién era ella así que solo le sonreí, ella tenía una expresión muy madura y e inteligente, finas y delgadas manos que sostenían su copa, ideales para un cirujano, me detuve al ver que ella me miraba con una mueca…

"¿Te conozco?" Me dijo aquella rubia.

"No lo creo" Le sonreí un poco apenada "Lo lamento solo miraba tus manos"

"Claro… Y eso no es extraño…"

"Tienes manos de cirujano" Solté de pronto

"Eres muy observadora, soy cirujana" Me sonrió a medias

"Enserio?" Le dije sorprendida

"Cadio"

"Pediatría" Le extendí mi mano para saludarla "Arizona Robbins" De pronto la mujer ya no me miro como una desconocida, su mirada pronto se torno de coraje, algo me hizo voltear para ver si Callie ya venía pero no era así, ella al fin hablo. (Emeli Sande - Next to me)

"Erica Hahn" Al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, me congele al instante.

…..

Bueno espero que le guste, y como les digo denme ánimos con sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews, sin ellos no tengo razón para escribir ;).

Por cierto… Alguien ya vio el episodio 23 de la novena temporada? Si yo lo vieron quiero que me respondan esto: Alguien además de mi piensa que Callie merece a alguien mejor que Arizona? Estoy a punto de matarle en mi FF, enserio estoy desilusionada.

Aun no acaba la noche en nuestro nuevo bar así que díganme que quieren que pase o no pase… ¿Quieren que Callie tenga un lindo bebe?

Siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones y criticas me ayudan a ser mejor, perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
